


我們那些不為人知的小事（１）

by Ninepercent610



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, 农橘 - Freeform, 坤彥, 坤橘, 超級制霸 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninepercent610/pseuds/Ninepercent610
Summary: 我們那些不為人知的小事，都是有跡可循。
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Lin Yanjun, Chen Linong/Lin Yanjun
Kudos: 3





	我們那些不為人知的小事（１）

15/25，沒有3P，25不是情侶設定

25/15隨緣來，壓力大的產物

**0.**

我們那些不為人知的小事，都是有跡可循。

**1.**

蔡徐坤用指腹輕揉陣陣刺痛的太陽穴，剛休息完的身體還處於混沌的狀態，他慢吞吞地接收經紀人傳來的訊息，臨時更改日程的雜誌拍攝已經定好下次的拍攝日期，暗暗記下後他端著置放在床頭的水壺，打算到廚房裝杯水，潤完嗓就可以籌備新歌的編曲。蔡徐坤記得今天只有農農和彥俊沒有排行程，高機率都在宿舍休息，自己還能去詢問他們意見。

後來他偶爾會想，要是那天他沒有提早睡醒，或是雜誌拍攝改期後他沒有回到宿舍而是到公司訓練，他和林彥俊的關係是不是就不會從錯誤的契機起步，但當時推開門的他渾渾噩噩地，望見樓下的燈大亮，夾雜著窸窸窣窣的談話聲，下意識就邁步前進，就像潘朵拉抗拒不了魔盒的好奇心，促使他細細去聽。

而林彥俊裸露的身軀就這樣映入他的視野。蔡徐坤怔了怔，手指無意識地捏緊掌中的水瓶，連忙側身躲到樓梯彎道的柱子後面。

正確來說是林彥俊和陳立農的身子，只是林彥俊面對著蔡徐坤的方向，陳立農在他的背後擁抱，他將林彥俊纖細白皙的雙腿分開，一腳勾著沙發床的椅背，一腳虛浮地掛在陳立農的手臂上，兩條白花花的細腿隨著陳立農的頂弄有氣無力地晃動，在空中擺弄出孱弱的美感。

林彥俊似是被頂得狠了，動情的杏眼瞇起閃爍著淚光，眼角被折騰地泛紅，同樣酡紅的是他汗濕的雙頰與微微張開唇瓣露出的小舌，津液同著汗水滑過稜角分明的下顎流至胸膛，把兩朵紅梅沾得濕漉漉地，燈光下反射著色情的亮光。

似乎是止不住快感的衝擊，林彥俊不停地低泣，他小巧精緻的性器跟隨陳立農撞擊，被迫激動地一甩一甩，蔡徐坤滾動喉結，覺得他那兒好可愛，粉嫩粉嫩吐出害羞的白濁，再隨著動作甩上胸膛增添濕潤，把他弄得亮晶晶的。

而與他精緻櫻粉的性器不同，那不停吞吐著巨物的穴口是深紅色的，此時正門戶大開地接受巨物的凌虐，似討好又似取悅地收縮，被囊袋撞上的時候還會羞澀地張闔呼吸，陳立農很會玩，他將硬硬的龜頭退到穴口外，被操到無法閉攏的圓穴會難耐地尋找熱源，這時他再狠狠插入林彥俊的身體裡，把林彥俊插得又滿又撐，哭喊著說不要了。

蔡徐坤無法移開目光，他緊緊握著水瓶，幾乎是貪婪地看著林彥俊的癡態，平時冷峻的模樣被液體沾染得只剩情慾，哭喊的嘴唇一開一開的漏出唾液，原先遠離人群不透情緒的眼眸此刻紅腫得像是隻陷入發情漩渦的小兔子，連鼻頭都汗津津地，勾引每隻公兔來採擷成熟的果實。

蔡徐坤硬得不知該如何是好，一方面想回房間好好發洩，一方面又捨不得林彥俊難得一見的媚態，他甚至開始嫉妒起陳立農了，可以肆無忌憚地擁抱林彥俊，細細欣賞他不為人知的一面。

躊躇讓他失去了離開的最好時機，林彥俊睜開濕潤的雙眸，聚焦視線後他沒料到看見了蔡徐坤，對方的寬鬆運動褲甚至頂起一大個包，也不知道究竟看了多久，把他私密的全身看了個透。

林彥俊瞬間就縮起穴口，羞恥地哭了出來，他用手臂手背擋住自己的臉，他不想讓蔡徐坤看見自己淫蕩的姿態，也不願面對蔡徐坤已經全看完了事實，只能哭著搖頭：「不要……」你不要看……

「阿俊別口是心非了，你明明就很想要。」陳立農被他牢牢絞纏，差點射進劇烈收縮的甬道裡，連忙穩住氣息，不理會林彥俊想要合攏的雙腿，他使力將他的腿掰得更開，挺得更深，把林彥俊頂到叫不出聲來。

林彥俊透過手掌的縫隙，看見蔡徐坤還待在那，全程目睹他們倆的激烈交合，一想到蔡徐坤看著陳立農用棒柱把他的穴插得水光瀲灩的，林彥俊就快受不住了，陳立農再用力一頂，直接將他送上了高潮巔峰。

他無聲張著嘴承受如潮湧至的快感，陳立農呼吸變得更加粗重，又是一計計的深頂幫他延綿歡愉，林彥俊已經說不出話來了，性器興奮地一吐一吐，噴射了好幾波後他精疲力竭地軟倒在陳立農的懷裡。

「阿俊今天好快。」陳立農獎勵般吻了吻他的眼角，又親暱地咬著他的耳垂，把他摸得不住顫抖，語氣溫柔得殘忍，「我要繼續囉。」

「嗯別…太快了……還不行啊啊、農農…嗚……還不行……」林彥俊的抗議全被吞入陳立農的口中，高潮後被攪成白漿的腦袋再也無法思考，眼光就算瞥見蔡徐坤還在觀看，卻也沒有其他能力再去關心了。

林彥俊被迫捲入下一個情慾海潮，他滿腦子就是想讓陳立農快些射，結束這荒唐的性愛，他叫得更浪更軟綿，努力收縮穴口取悅體內的凶器，陳立農發現了他的意圖，用力地揉弄林彥俊的乳首讓他不敢再造次。

「阿俊今天怎麼了，特別敏感又特別熱情……」

「啊嗯……你、你不喜歡嗎…嗯嗯不要那兒……」

鬼使神差地，林彥俊不想讓陳立農知道蔡徐坤的事，像是他和蔡徐坤的專屬祕密，不願和任何人分享，哪怕這個祕密快要讓他的羞恥心爆炸。

「想讓我快點給你？」陳立農沒有多想，他的眼底只剩林彥俊被情慾染紅的臉，他不禁想著這個人真的好漂亮啊，漂亮到讓他好捨不得放手，一而再再而三地欺負他，「吶，阿俊叫得淫蕩一點，我就快點給你哦，我喜歡聽阿俊叫出來的聲音，很好聽。」

林彥俊什麼都思考不了，只知道陳立農告訴他，叫得放浪一點就能早點結束這淫虐酷刑，他下意識地就哭喊出來，「農農用力點、啊嗯！啊啊那兒受不了了……農農給我……」

「舒服嗎？把你插得舒服嗎？」

「舒服、好舒服！好喜歡……嗯啊啊啊不行不要了、好舒服好喜歡……」

陳立農眼裡都泛出血絲，他捏著林彥俊的軟腰往自己跨下撞，再用力的頂，插得既狠又深，把林彥俊弄得濕漉漉的，由著自己擺弄，「這樣是不是特別喜歡？嗯？」

「都喜歡、都喜歡！嗚嗚給我吧農農…我不行了……」

陳立農終是捨不得再折騰聲嘶力竭的林彥俊，在林彥俊顫抖著高潮後，在濕潤絞緊的甬道抽插一會，就射在溫暖的裡頭。

林彥俊筋疲力盡地抬眼，樓梯口的柱子依然屹立在那，只是已經沒有人了。


End file.
